Worth Fighting For
by suddenlysalad
Summary: eugene and rapunzel are happily married three years later. eugene is enlisted in the royal guard and is sent off to war while he has to leave a pregnant rapunzel. rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

"Eugene." Rapunzel complained, slightly sticking out her lower lip. She looked at her husband with an arched eyebrow, hip popped out. Eugene looked at her, simply rolling his eyes at her dramatics. He reached around, grabbing her around the waist as he pulled her closer. Eugene looked down once feeling a small bump on Rapunzel's stomach. He narrowed his eyes, but decided saying anything against it, not wanting to jump to conclusions. Rapunzel put her arms around his shoulder, letting out a sigh, "Do you really have to go for so long?" She asked, frowning.

Eugene looked down at her, brushing a few strands of hair from her face, "I don't want to anymore than you do. It's only two weeks, Rapunzel." Eugene said, resting his forehead against hers, "I'll be back before you know it." Rapunzel didn't seem pleased with the answer she had received. She pushed away from him, folding her arms across her chest.

"That's what you said last time, and you weren't back for three weeks!" Rapunzel exclaimed, rather frustrated. She didn't know why he had accepted to train with the guards, let alone accept missions. Maybe it was the new captain. Rapunzel never got the best feeling from him ever since he was promoted a few months ago. She never really understood Eugene's intentions or bothered to ask for that matter.

Eugene rolled his eyes, placing his arms back around her waist. He kissed her forehead, letting out a sigh, "I know, Rapunzel. But I promise I'll be back earlier this time." He said. Rapunzel gave him a skeptical look, only raising an eyebrow. Eugene smirked, "And I never break a promise." He added. Rapunzel couldn't help but giggle and let out a sigh. She fell against his chest, playing with the collar of his uniform.

"Alright. Just don't keep me waiting, handsome." Rapunzel said, gently poking his nose. Eugene rolled his eyes and laughed, kissing her cheek.

"I promise." He said, "I'll see you later, beautiful." Eugene added, breaking from her embrace. Rapunzel frowned before pulling Eugene back, firmly pressing her lips to his. His arms went back around her waist, while she moved his arms around his neck, playing with a bit of his hair. Eugene deepened the kiss. He pulled away before pressing one last kiss on her forehead, "I love you." He added.

Rapunzel smiled, taking his hand, lacing their fingers together, "I love you too. Now let's get you down there before it's too late." She said, winking at him.

The couple strolled down the hall, taking their sweet time to arrive at the gates. Rapunzel let out a sigh and frowned when Eugene broke away from her hand. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before leaving off. Rapunzel stood at the top of the stairs, watching Eugene leave once again. She stayed there until she could no longer see them any longer. Rapunzel headed back inside the castle, going off to prepare for the day that she had ahead.

xxxx

A few days had passed since Eugene's departure. Each morning she woke up feeling nauseated before being overcome with motion sickness occasionally. Though she had been encountering it before, she was tired of the feeling, Rapunzel had decided to confront the doctor about the issue.

It was still rather early in the morning as Rapunzel had awoken. Unable to fall back asleep, she forced herself awake and decided it was a perfect time to attend to the issue. After sneaking around the corridors, Rapunzel finally made it to the hospital wing. She slipped inside the rooms, relieved to see the doctor was already there. The young man looked up, smiling once seeing the Princess. He rose from his seat before smiling.

"Princess. What a pleasure seeing you." He said, offering her a formal bow. Rapunzel simply curtsied before walking closer to him, "May I ask what brings you here so early, Princess?" He added on. Rapunzel looked at him, biting her lip before telling him everything that she had been experiencing the last few weeks. The doctor took in what she said, thinking about it considerably. He took a good look at her before gently poking a few tender spots surrounding her stomach.

"Well, Princess. It looks as if you are pregnant." He said. Rapunzel looked at him with disbelief. She looked down at her stomach, gently running her hand along the new bump that had formed. It should have been obvious. But pregnant. Rapunzel couldn't wait to tell Eugene about this. How would he react to the news? Would he be happy, or upset? But she wouldn't find out until he returned.

Rapunzel quickly thanked the doctor before heading down back to her room. She was hesitant on whether to go to her parents about the news. Maybe she should wait until Eugene returns home. That seemed like a better choice.

xxxx

The rest of the week passed by slowly for Rapunzel. And still another week to go. She hated him being away so long. It was unbearable and not to mention she missed him terribly.

It was midafternoon as Rapunzel stood in front of the mirror. She observed herself in front of the mirror. She gently placed a hand under her growing stomach. She turned to another angle, observing on the side of how it was going to be. Rapunzel continued to observe herself until she glanced out the window.

Her heart leap with joy once seeing the familiar march of the guards. Rapunzel smiled widely, bolting out the door of her room. She ran down the hallways despite the protests of guards and maids that were in the hallway. Rapunzel continued to run until she arrived outside, waiting at the gates.

The captain was the first to appear. His black hair was tied back, his chilling blue eyes, fixed on the Princess that now stood at the doorway. Rapunzel didn't seem to notice, considering she was scanning the area for Eugene. The captain had made his way to Rapunzel, offering her a bow. Rapunzel turned her attention to him for a moment, simply smiling and nodding her head.

"Glad to see that you made it back safely." Rapunzel said, continuing to scout the area for Eugene. The captain looked at her, offering her an odd smile that she didn't seem to notice.

"Well it wasn't exactly easy. I'm glad we had made it back early then expected." He replied.

"Of course." Rapunzel said, "Considering that the last trip you were overdue a week." She added curtly. The captain growled at her response before heading off to start the reports of their trip.

Rapunzel walked down a few steps, smiling widely once seeing Eugene. She lifted up her dress a bit, running to meet Eugene. Once he saw her as well, Eugene ran to meet her. Rapunzel giggled once Eugene had caught her in a hug, lifting her into the air. He set her back down on the floor, bringing her into a kiss. God how he missed her. Eugene moved his hands around her waist as she moved them around his neck. Rapunzel broke away, hugging him fiercely. She buried her face in his solider, inhaling his scent. She immediately made a noise of protest once doing so then giggled.

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Fitzherbert, that you stink." She replied, giggling again. Eugene rolled his eyes before breaking away. He took her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"That's a nice first thing to say to your husband when he returns from a trip." Eugene teased, gently squeezing her hand as they made their way back to their room. Rapunzel rolled her eyes at him and laughed. She playfully shoved him to the side before resting her head against his shoulder.

"It's better then what I could say." Rapunzel said, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Eugene rolled his eyes, knowing better not to say anything to her. The two walked back to their room in silence, enjoying each other's company. It had been far too long since sharing an embrace.

The two finally arrived to their room as Rapunzel closed the door on her way in. She leaned against the door frame, her hands finding their way to resting on her stomach. Eugene sat on the bed, immediately removing his boots, jacket, and shirt, leaving him with just his pants on. He got up and walked back over to Rapunzel, taking her hands. Eugene leaned in for another kiss, but Rapunzel quickly turned her head, so he didn't get one.

"I will not be giving you another kiss until you bathe, Eugene." Rapunzel said, running her hands along his bare chest. Eugene frowned before pulling away from her embrace.

"Fine. But don't leave me while I do so." Eugene said, heading towards the bathroom. She watched as he closed the door and rolled her eyes. Rapunzel pushed herself off the door, heading back over to the mirror. She set her crown on the desk, letting out a sigh. She was glad he was home early. And now she could tell him. Rapunzel was overjoyed to tell him. But it wasn't the right time. Yet again, she found herself absentmindedly stroking her stomach. She was too lost in thought to realize Eugene had already come back out.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as Rapunzel let out a squeak. She turned around before smirking. Rapunzel leaned her head against his shoulder, inhaling his scent, happier that he no longer smelled, "Do I get a kiss now?" Eugene asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Course not." Rapunzel replied, quickly pecking his cheek, "Actually. Eugene. I have something I need to tell you." She added. Rapunzel broke away, taking both of his hands in hers. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, Blondie. What is it?" Eugene said, giving her a rather silly look. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and laughed before letting out a sigh.

"Eugene." She started off, her voice a little shaky, "I'm pregnant."

Eugene stared at her in disbelief for a minute. He looked down at her stomach before giving her the biggest smile ever. Eugene pulled her into a hug, repeatedly giving her kissed. He held her tight before his hands trailing down to feel her stomach. Eugene felt the small bump, continuing to smile. Rapunzel let out a smile of her own, loving the reaction he head. Her hands went over his own as they both stared down at her stomach.

"I'm going to be a father." Eugene muttered happily. He looked back up her, repeating the statement again. It was a glorious statement. Once he was willing to repeat over and over again.

"We are finally going to have a family."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i'm not sure i'm too happy with this chapter. but it's more of a filler than anything else. also, i'm going to be changing a few things plotwise, such as abandoning the whole idea of some guard wanting to get rid of eugene. i'm going to be formulating some other ideas. but if you have any i'd love to hear. anyways. i hope you can somewhat enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>A few days after hearing the news, Eugene went to go resign from his duties of the Royal Guard. With a family member on the way, Eugene didn't want to miss a moment of it, nor did he want to have to frequently leave. Or have Rapunzel plagued with the fear of him never returning home. He left her once and he didn't intend to leave her again. Plus, he was sure Rapunzel would prefer for him to stay with her throughout her pregnancy. Not that he checked with her. Eugene didn't even tell her he was planning on resigning today. Hopefully this wouldn't all blow over.<p>

Eugene walked down the hall, hands stuffed in his pockets as he headed towards the captain's office. The casually nodded at any maids or guards that he happened to pass. Once arriving at the captain's room, Eugene knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. After hearing approval to enter, Eugene slightly shoved the door open and closed it on his way out. The captain looked up Eugene, simply raising an eyebrow before setting his papers down.

"And what can I do for you Mr. Fitzherbert?" He asked as his hand went to rest under his chin. The captain motioned for Eugene to take a seat, which he did. Eugene looked at him for a minute before pursing his lips together and letting out a sigh.

"I'm asking to resign." Eugene simply replied. The captain gave him a questioning look. Obviously the news of her pregnancy hadn't gotten around over here yet. Which was slightly surprising seeing how much the gossip liked to travel among the servants. The captain was giving him a look as to explain why. Eugene looked at him and cleared his throat, "Well, sir. I don't know if you heard but Rapunzel is , well uh, pregnant and well I'd like to be there for her. And this job would get in the way of trying to raise a family."

The captain cleared his throat, and looked at him, "Well Mr. Fitzherbert. Seeing as you have been blessed with a rather joyous occasion, I'll see what I can do. I can't make any promises yet." He replied, "Not to mention that we are in fear of a war breaking out. But we won't go into details about that."

Eugene simply nodded before standing up, "Thank you very much, sir. I'll see you later." He said before heading out of the door. Eugene leaned against the wall in the hall, letting out a sigh of relief. Hopefully it would go through. He wanted nothing more then to be with Rapunzel.

Speaking of which.

Eugene headed down the hall, wanting to go off and find Rapunzel. He was quite sure where she would be at the moment, but might as well look. Eugene headed down, figuring he might check the gardens first. His thoughts were still clouded with the thoughts of a war breaking out. Corona's been in peace for years. What could bring the sudden change of this? Much less, who would want to declare war on the kingdom. The Kingdom of Corona had always been honest with their dealings. Payed off any debts. Upheld treaties. You name it. So what would possibly be the issue?

Eugene shoved those thoughts from his mind, not wanting to think about it. He headed out in the gardens, going to the normal spot Rapunzel would take vacancy in.

Nope.

She wasn't there.

Eugene was positive that she didn't have lessons at this time. It was afternoon. Maybe she was at lunch?

No.

She would have also found him by then.

Eugene let out a defeated sigh and decided to head back into the room. Maybe she'd be in there. But he wasn't hopeful.

After walking back inside the castle, Eugene finally made it too the room. He opened the door, only to be welcomed with an overbearing smell of paint. Eugene closed the door before looking around, seeing Rapunzel standing on a bookshelf, painting. He immediately frowned. Though the case wasn't too high, she could still fall and that could spell absolute disaster.

"Rapunzel! Get down from there, dear." He said. Rapunzel sharply turned around once hearing Eugene. She stumbled before catching her balance, triumphantly smiling. Eugene let out an exhaled breath as he was prepared to catch her, but luckily, she had good balance. Rapunzel had set her paints down, quickly, but carefully, climbing down the bookcase. She walked over to Eugene, pulling him into a hug.

"Hi, handsome." She said, quickly pecking his cheek. Eugene smiled down at her. She was too adorable for him, some days. Rapunzel had some pink paint smeared on her cheek as some blue was speckled in her hair. Eugene pulled away to examine his wife. She was wearing a light green dress that hung loosely around her small frame. He figured they must have already gotten on making her some new clothes to fit her growing stomach.

"You look gorgeous today." Eugene said, kissing her forehead. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose. He loved it when she did that.

"You always say that when you have something to say." She replied curtly. Rapunzel folded her arms around her chest, popping out one side of her hip. Eugene rolled his eyes and took her hand. He laced their fingers together as he started to lead her outside, "Eugene. Where on earth are we going?" She asked.

"Out to the gardens. The room smells terrible and I both think we could use some fresh air." Eugene replied. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and just went along with it.

Once outside, the couple headed to their normal spot. It was a cozy patch of grass that was underneath a shady tree. The spot was secluded from the other parts of the area which gave the couple plenty of privacy. Eugene was the first to sit down against the tree. He tapped his lap, inviting Rapunzel to come and sit. She did so, and curled up against his lips. Rapunzel rested her head against his and smiled.

"So. I have something to tell you gorgeous." Eugene said. Rapunzel looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, motioning him to continue on with what he was going to say, "I went to the captain and asked to resign. I want to be with you through the next months, and I don't want to be leaving for anything and leaving you to take care of the kid. I hope you don't mind."

Rapunzel let out a bit of a frown at first. She didn't really mind. She was actually glad that he thought of her in that way. But it was also irritating that they didn't talk it over at first, "Well. Thank you for giving me much consideration about that. I'm glad you'd want to stay with me when I become a hormonal monster. But, I am slightly irritated that you didn't talk it over with me first." Rapunzel said, "I know that the job was more or less to keep you out of trouble for a while, but it would have been nice to discuss it at first."

"Well I know, Blondie. But it was more or less of a doing without thinking thing." Eugene replied, shrugging. He was just glad Rapunzel didn't explode over this. He wasn't going to lie, half of him expected her too. Eugene wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head against hers.

"Well next time, let's talk about it first." Rapunzel said. Eugene simply nodded, "And thank you." She added, reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

xxxx

A few months had passed since that day. Rapunzel's stomach had grown more than she had anticipated but it was still a beautiful thing, none the less. Luckily, Eugene hadn't been called to any mission or training, so he assumed that his request to resign had gone through.

The day was rather nice as Rapunzel and Eugene were talking a stroll through the garden. She wanted to make it a daily habit now. Not that Eugene minded. He loved spending anytime he could get with her.

As the headed back inside to attend to a few lessons, one of the guards came up to the couple, looking as if there was something bad going on, "Your highness." He said, addressing the two in front of them, "The captain has requested to see both of you. Right now. He says it is utmost important." Eugene nodded, patting the shoulder on the back as they had began their way to the office.

Eugene was becoming worried. It's been about three months, what one earth could the captain want? Eugene shoved any ill thoughts away and continued onward. They arrived at the office, both walking in at the same time. The captain was standing, staring out the window, seeming to observe the outside world. He looked over once hearing the pair come in.

"Ah. I'm glad my message had gotten to you two. Please sit." He said, taking a seat in his own chair. Rapunzel and Eugene both sat down, their hands still locked together. Eugene raised an eyebrow.

"So what's going on captain?" Rapunzel said, breaking the silence. The captain looked up at the two, not seeming to happy with whatever he was about to tell them.

"Well, Princess. As of today, the kingdom of Falria has officially declared war on Corona. They are beginning this war over a treaty that was broken. Though what the treaty was, I'm not sure. Only the King knows. But we are down on commanding officers for the war. I'm sorry to say that Mr. Fitzherbert is required to take part in the war as one of our officers." He explained. Eugene frowned.

War? This was more serious then the small missions they went on. This time, there was a possibility of never returning home. And Eugene wasn't going to lie. That scared the living hell out of him. He couldn't leave Rapunzel. Who knows how long he would be gone. He could miss the birth of his child and there was no way in hell that he was even going to miss that.

"No." Eugene simply replied. The captain raised an eyebrow, "I will not be going. I have a wife to take care of." He looked over at Rapunzel. Tears streamed down her face as her was feeling a mixture of utter grief and much rage.

"You don't have a choice, Mr. Fitzherbert. We'll be departing next week. Make sure you have your uniform and necessities." And with that, the captain went to leave the room. But Rapunzel wasn't going to have any of this. She stood up, catching the captain by his forearm, yanking him back. Eugene frowned. She was pissed. All hell was about to break loose. The captain looked at her with a look of surprise, "Excuse me, Princess?"

"You are not taking my husband away from me." She simply said. Rapunzel was surprisingly calm for the time being. Hopefully she would stay that way. At least until they returned to their room. Then she could wreck havoc there. Rapunzel let go of the captain's arm, "Eugene could die out there! I lost him once and I don't want to loose him again. He's going to have a child, and you are just going to shrug that off because you're down in experienced guards? Give someone else the chance to help lead an army. But not my husband."

The captain looked at her with a grave expression, "Your highness. I did not have a choice in this matter. I would not be sending your husband to war if I had a choice. But it's necessary. You can take this up with the King, but there is nothing I can do." And with that, he left the office.

Rapunzel looked at Eugene as more tears had started to run down her face. She still looked quite mad. Eugene hesitantly approached her, wrapping his arms around her. Rapunzel's first action was trying to break away from his embrace, wanting to tear something apart. Though Eugene wasn't letting go. Rapunzel squirmed more, hitting at his chest to let her go. He wasn't having any of it.

"Hey. Sssh. Rapunzel." He muttered, trying to calm her down. Rapunzel stopped for a moment, looking up at him. She buried her face into his chest as she began to sob. Eugene rubbed comforting circles on her back, whispering soothing words.

He knew that he had to go regardless. There was no way out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: another filler chapter. i'm horribly sorry that it is starting off so slow. action shall be coming soon. so i threw in some extra fluff. i'm just dearly hoping things made sense in this chapter. i'm still juggling ideas. regardless, i hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>It took all of Eugene's power to stop his wife from destroying more then she did. After the discussion, Rapunzel wanted to go straight to her father, but Eugene didn't want to have any of that. Not until she calmed down, at least. With a lot of arguing and yelling, he finally got her to return to the room. Which might have been not the best of ideas. Once arriving into their room, Rapunzel proceeded to break down. Not with out a destroying a few things out of anger first. She had torn a pillow, spreading feathers everywhere. Rapunzel had thrown a vase, causing it to shatter against the wall. But it didn't stop there. She snapped many of her paintbrushes and thrown full pots of paint. The room was a mess after such activity had taken place.<p>

After all the destruction, Rapunzel finally broke down on the floor, sobbing. Eugene was tempted to leave her alone, but knowing her, that probably wasn't the best option. Instead, he sat down next to her, gently taking her in his arms. That seemed to calm her down a bit. But she clutched his vest for dear life, not wanting to let her go. Everything was confusing and frustrating and she wanted it to stop.

The two stayed like that until Rapunzel had finally fallen asleep. Eugene looked down at her before gently picking her up and placing her down onto the bed. He went to go fetch her nightgown, coming back over to her. He sat on the edge of her bed, gently sitting her up. She stirred, slightly opening her eyes until closing them again. Rapunzel muttered something incoherently before grabbing at Eugene again. He quietly chuckled before getting her out of her dress, slipping on her nightgown. He tucked her in before gently kissing her forehead. Eugene desperately needed some fresh air right now.

He quietly slipped out of the room, heading down the hall way. Eugene stuck his hands in his pockets before heading outside to the gardens. He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the ground. The cool air felt nice, seeing as his room felt incredibly constricting. The moon had yet to appear in the sky, seeing as it was still the early night. Eugene had strolled over to one of the benches, sitting down on it. He buried his face in his hands, letting in a deep breath.

Eugene didn't hear anyone approach him and let out a slight yelp once feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing it was the King. Eugene looked at him, giving him a confused looked before raising an eyebrow, "Sir?" Eugene asked hesitantly.

"Mr. Fitzherbert." He said, before leaning against the trunk of the tree. Eugene looked at him, wondering why on earth he was out here "The wife kicked me out of the room for the time being, if you were curious." Eugene tried to hold back laughter. He never really imagined the Queen ever doing such an action. Eugene was about to say something before the King held up his hand, "If you're going to ask why, it's because of the recent decision that you were so kindly informed of today." He explained.

Eugene simply nodded before looking away. He was still unsure about the entire situation. His concerns more or less lied with Rapunzel. Eugene looked back up once hearing the King clear his throat, "How did Rapunzel take the news?" He asked, half afraid too. He knew how his daughter could get. Eugene let out a slight chuckle.

"The maids will be having fun cleaning tomorrow." Eugene replied. The King gave him a bemused expression. He looked at the King, having a bit of a smirk of his own, "She tore a pillow, broke a vase and some paintbrushes along with throwing paint. In case you were curious." Eugene added.

"That does sounds like a chore to clean. I'll be talking with her tomorrow about this, hopefully trying to get her to understand. I hope you do, Eugene." The King said, "You should probably get back to her before she wakes." He added.

Eugene nodded before standing up, "Thanks for the talk, Sir." He said. The King nodded as Eugene headed back off to their room.

Eugene quietly slipped back into the room. He was relieved to see Rapunzel still asleep. Eugene quickly changed into his night attire before climbing in next to her. She felt the the extra weight and slightly stirred from her slumber. Rapunzel looked up to see Eugene just now coming to bed. She was too tired to raise a fuss and clung to his arm instead.

xxxx

Eugene would have preferred sleeping till later morning but the sounds of his wife's groaning wasn't helping the issue. He threw back the covers before quickly running to the washroom. He knelt by her side, immediately taking her hand and rubbed her back. Rapunzel let out another groan, hating the morning sickness of the deal. She eyed him for a moment before turning her attention back to the bucket. After finally finishing, Rapunzel fell back against Eugene, frowning. She felt disgusting. Rapunzel stood up, a bit wobbly, before pushing Eugene out. He didn't say anything and obliged.

Eugene got dressed while he waited for Rapunzel. A few moments later, she emerged ready to start the day ahead of them.

xxxx

During the late afternoon, the King had found Rapunzel wandering in the halls. He figured now was as good as time as any to speak with her about the whole matter, "Rapunzel." He called out. Rapunzel stopped, turning around. Once seeing her father, she slightly stopped, "Can I speak with you, darling?" Rapunzel only nodded, following her father into his study. She took a seat while her father sat in front of her.

"What do you want, Father?" She asked, her tone slightly annoyed. Though Rapunzel had a pretty good idea what this was about. She didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to forget all about it.

"You have the right to know why I'm doing this, Rapunzel." The King started off, "I know that it's going to be hard, but it's necessary. I'm sure you were told that we were down in experienced officers and guard members in general. We need everyone we can get to fight this war and ensure the safety of Corona. Your mother is quite angry with the decision that I have made but it's for the better of this country. As for the starting of the war, we had a peace treaty sighed with the Kingdom of Falria. A few weeks ago, a brawl in their kingdom had taken place between there guards and a few of our guards stationed there. As a result of that, a few citizens' lives were taken and they had declared war. I did try to do everything in my power to stop them from it, but it didn't work." He explained.

Rapunzel looked at him with rapt attention. The whole reason for the war starting made sense, but she still didn't understand why Eugene had to go, "But Father. Why are you making Eugene go? I could understand sending him if we weren't expecting a child." She replied back.

"I know, Rapunzel. And I truly am sorry about the whole ordeal. But what's done is done and I cannot change a thing about it." He replied, sincerely meaning it. He really didn't want to put his daughter through this, much less Eugene either but it had to be done. Rapunzel didn't seem to pleased. She bit down on her lip before balling her hands into fists. She couldn't loose her temper. Not with her father at least.

Rapunzel simply stood from her seat, looking down at her father, "Fine. But don't forget I will be very upset with you until he comes back, and if he misses the birth." She said. Rapunzel moved to the door. She opened it and turned around, "And if he dies, Dad, I won't hesitate to place the blame on you." She added and walked out.

The King didn't expect to hear such harsh words from his daughter, but he very well deserved it. He was quite aware of it. She had every right to be angry at him and it was just something he was going to have to deal with until the time being.

xxxx

The rest of the week passed by too quickly for Rapunzel and Eugene. And before they knew it, it was their last night together. Rapunzel was standing, painting like she always did. Tonight, it was more as to release her emotions more then anything else. She didn't hear Eugene come in until she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Rapunzel let out a tiny giggle, turning ever so slightly to peck his cheek. She set down her paintbrush before turning to look at Eugene.

"Do you want to come take a walk with me?" He asked, slightly pulling away. Rapunzel only nodded before slipping from his embrace. She took his hand, lacing their fingers together as they headed outside.

Rapunzel wasn't too sure where they were headed, but followed Eugene anyways. Eugene stopped them once arriving at their usual spot. She should have guessed. Eugene sat down on the ground before inviting Rapunzel to sit next to her. She did so, feeling a bit awkward because of her stomach. They looked at each other for a moment before taking hands again. Eugene was the first to break the silence, "Rapunzel?" He asked, looking slightly nervous.

Rapunzel looked up at him, trying to hide any sadness that would creep upon her face. She had to be strong for him. And not just him, but for the others too. Rapunzel looked down at the floor as her hand trailed along the rise of her stomach, "What is it, Eugene?" She asked.

"If I happen to die in this war, will you promise me something?" Eugene asked. Rapunzel looked up at him, not wanting to hear him speak like that. She immediately pulled away, looking away. The tears already threatening to show, "Rapunzel." he said quietly. He put his arms around her before being shoved away.

"No!" Her voice cracked, "No, no, no!" She repeated. Death was always a touchy subject for the both of them, and Rapunzel certainly did not want to have this talk with him, "Don't you dare talk like that Eugene Fitzherbert. You are coming back whether I have to come and drag you!" She shouted, unsure of the emotion that was threatening to break loose, "I lost you once and I will be damned if I'm going to loose you again. You will be coming back safely. Do you hear me?" Rapunzel practically shouted.

"But Rapun-" Eugene started but was cut off by her lips against his. Her fingers clutched his shirt, fingering the fabric. Eugene found his hand moving to tangle in her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She pulled away for much needed air before resting her forehead against his. The tears ran clearly down her cheeks as she desperately held onto him tighter.

"Promise me you'll come back. Promise me you'll be here for the birth of our child. Promise me you'll be here to watch them grow up." Rapunzel said, quietly, not taking her eyes off of him. Eugene wanted to promise her that. He really did.

"Those are promises I don't know if I can keep, Rapunzel." He said with sadness edging on his voice. Rapunzel looked up at him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Please just promise me."

"I promise that I will."


	4. Chapter 4

It was really hard to watch him go. The morning had passed by all to quickly. And now the two stood on the stairs, holding each other in a tight embrace. Neither one wanted to let go. Especially Rapunzel. She was trying her hardest not to cry. She didn't want Eugene to have to worry nor did she want him to see her as weak at the moment.. Eugene broke away, kissing her forehead. Eugene didn't want to let her go, but he wanted to do at least one thing before he left. He fell to his knees before gently stroking her bulging stomach. Rapunzel looked down in slight confusion before she heard him speak.

"You better behave for your mother. Do you hear me? You wouldn't like her much when she's angry." Eugene said quietly to her stomach. Rapunzel looked down at him, not stopping the tears now. A teary smile appeared on her lips as she looked down at him. He was so sweet with the way he approached things, and seeing this just tugged at her heart, "You probably won't see me when you're born, but I'm sure you'll be adorable. How could you not? You do have gorgeous parents, after all. But I'm sure that you'll have more of your mother's traits then mine. But I love you very much, little baby. I'll see you when I come back, and I can't wait for it." He finished awkwardly. Eugene gently pressed his lips to her stomach before rising to his knees.

He took Rapunzel's face in his hands, wiping away the tears off her cheek with his thumb. She threw her arms back around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Eugene held onto her tightly, running his hand through her hair before she pulled away. She stood on the balls of her feet, pressing her lips to his. Eugene tangled his hand in her hair, pushing forward against the kiss. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Eugene being called. They both broke apart as Eugene gave her a chaste kiss, "I love you so much, Rapunzel. I'll be back before you know it." He said.

Rapunzel let out a strangled sob before looking up at him, "I love you too, Eugene." She said, pulling him into one last hug, "Please come back." She whispered to him. Eugene squeezed her, kissing her forehead.

"I'll try as best as I can." Eugene said. It was the best answer he could give. He really did want to return. But when it came to this, it was just something that he couldn't be sure on. Eugene was going to hope and pray everyday that he'd be able to come back home to her. He was going to try his hardest and Eugene was going to hope that it would be enough.

He finally moved away from her, having to go off with the last group of soldiers. Rapunzel watched him walk down, giving him a small wave and blowing him a kiss. She watched sadly as he turned his back from her, having to walk away. The tears flowed more freely down her face this time as she watched him leave. Rapunzel knew she was going to have to live with the growing fear that it could be the last time she ever saw him. She didn't like dwelling on such depression thoughts, but it was the truth and there was no way around it.

She watched until Eugene was no longer in her sight, feeling as if he was marching straight to his death. No, no. Rapunzel didn't want to think of it that way. He'll come back. He promised her after all, even though both of them knew that might not happen. But she didn't want to think about that. He'd come back. Eugene had too. He was going to have a family to take care of. All of these thoughts were incredibly overwhelming. Rapunzel turned on her heels and ran. She needed comfort. Everything was so frustrating and she felt as if she just wanted to sit and cry.

Maybe she'd go to her mother. She would understand. Rapunzel certainly did not want to go to her father. She was still rather infuriated with his decision and excuse he made, though it was true. Maybe she was blowing the whole thing out of proportion, but Rapunzel didn't think of it as that way.

After searching the halls for what felt like hours, Rapunzel made it into the library, relieved to see her mother. Her mother sat in her normal chair, curled up with a book. Rapunzel found it a normal thing for her mother to be in here on her free time. The Queen looked up after hearing someone come in. She set her book down and simply offered her arms out to Rapunzel. She immediately ran over to her, gladly accepting the loving embrace.

It was nice. It helped comfort Rapunzel as she felt the soothing circles her mother drew on her shoulders. Her mother desperately wished there was something she could do to help ease her daughter's pain. Unfortunately, there wasn't much she could do except be a mother to her. Rapunzel moved away, sitting on the seat next to her mother. Her head rested against her shoulder as Rapunzel kept her eyes onto the ground.

"Will you be alright, darling?" She asked in a quiet tone. The Queen was concerned for the well-being of her daughter. She hoped that Rapunzel wouldn't spend her days upset and full of sorrow. Rapunzel had things she had to attend to and not to mention she had to be in well enough health to deliver a child. Even after three years, Rapunzel still couldn't believe the kindness her mother showed to her, though she never bothered to mention that. Rapunzel looked back up at her, biting her lower lip to fight the tears that had threatened to come again.

"I think." Rapunzel said quietly as her voice slightly cracked, "I'm just so concerned for Eugene. What if he doesn't return for years? I don't think I could handle being away from him for so long."

Her mother looked at her, gently stroking her hair. The motion instantly soothed Rapunzel as she returned back into her mother's embrace, "Don't worry, sweetie. He'll be back before you know it. It may be a while but the time will surely pass quickly."

That reply didn't help Rapunzel much. She shifted in her chair, frowning a bit, "But what if he misses the child grow up?" She asked, "Eugene could be gone for years! I don't know how I can deal with that, Mom." She finished off quietly as the tears had continued to run down her cheek. Her mother knew where she was coming from. She had to miss her own child grow up, and it wasn't an easy thing to deal with or think about. The Queen continued to run her hand through her daughter's hair, letting out a quiet sigh.

"I don't know, Rapunzel." She said quietly, "We'll just have to wait and see. That's all we can do."

xxxx

Eugene didn't want to go. He felt his heart slowly break at the sight of her when he left. He hated seeing her in so much pain and being the one to cause it. It wasn't fair, but it was something he had to do and couldn't be avoid. It wasn't going to be easy for either of them. Eugene was going to try and write her everyday. Or as much as possible.

The last thing he wanted was to give her any unnecessary reason to worry. She needed to stay as stress free as she could. He wanted what was best for her. She already had enough things to deal with and he didn't need to add this onto the poor girl. Only a few hours passed since they had left and Eugene was already missing her terrible.

He turned his attention to the scenery around him. Eugene then realized how much he didn't want to do this. He did fear his for his life, coming into a war. He died once and didn't intend to do it again. Much less how was the war zone like? Just how brutal was the opposing team? Of course, none of these questions would be answered until he actually arrived.

So many questions had come into his mind. Eugene wasn't sure if he liked all this free thinking time. It was only making him worry more and making his heart ache. Another one of his fears was being gone so long. It could be over years before he returned back home. Would he miss his child grow up? Another fear that had come into his mind.

All of his thoughts were interrupted when their ride had come into a jolting stop. Eugene grabbed the side of the cart to steady himself. He could tell that they had arrived.

The smell of blood and rotting corpses was already heavy in the air. It almost wanted to make Eugene gag at it. It was absolutely horrid. Eugene was some what nervous to see what awaited him. How long had they waited to send him out for this? He had his hand on his sword as he exited the cart. The site was horrifying.

There was a multitude of bodies everywhere. Soldiers from both sides were scattered among the grounds. The smoke covered a good amount of the sky as many of the buildings around had been burned to the ground.

What could possess someone to cause some much destruction?

Eugene was once again broken from his thoughts once he was ushered by another soldier to report that they had arrived. They had to maneuver around the various bodies scattered about as Eugene tried not that think about the fact that it could be him on that ground. He shook away the thoughts, not wanting to think of that. Before he knew it, they finally had arrived at a safe point. Eugene looked up to see the captain plotting a few things on the map. Once the soldier had cleared his throat, the captain looked up, giving a nod to acknowledge the arrival. The captain had put down quill he was holding and walked over to Eugene. He offered his hand to him, which Eugene shook.

"Nice to see that you arrived safely, sir." The captain addressed formally.

Eugene simply nodded, turning his attention back to the outside before looking at him, "Yes it is. Unfortunate site to come upon." He muttered.

The captain looked out before suppressing a frown, "It rather is. But what's done is done. Now we need to discuss where you will be stationed." Eugene nodded again as the captain had lead him over to the map. He was pointed and discussing things to Eugene. Such as who he would commanding over, where he was to be placed and his job, after all. This was all incredibly overwhelming but Eugene knew he could pull this off.

Hell, he'd done of a lot of crazy and confusing things. This should be a piece of cake. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: this is really short and kind of half-assed. i wanted to leave you guys with something before i left for a friend's house. sorry.

* * *

><p>Eugene made a long travel to the battlefield with the captain. He had heard that a good amount of soldiers had already faced their death. Eugene dearly hoped that he wouldn't join them. He cheated death twice already. He could do it again, right? Because for him, death was simply not an option.<p>

But Eugene didn't want to think of the negative aspect of all of this. Instead, he vowed on looking on the positive of it. Whatever it may be. But he figured that those thoughts would help him out in the long run. Eugene was determined to return back to his love and have a family.

Eugene kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to look at the destruction that had already plagued the country side. It was all very discomforting for him. The captain wanted him to give sort of a pep talk to the soldiers that had yet to go out onto the field. Eugene wasn't sure why. He hated talking to people and wasn't much of a motivator either.

After what seemed like an eternity, they had finally arrived to a pavilion stationed at the edge of the forest. Eugene had followed the captain inside, not preparing for what laid in store once climbing it. Apparently this was also the hospital for them. A few soldiers were on stretchers as they had gruesome injuries being tended to. There was also a few dead bodies stationed in the corner. Eugene looked away, trying to shake the image from his mind.

Now he wanted nothing more than to be back with Rapunzel, in her warm embrace, feeling nice and safe.

Eugene turned his attention back to the captain, who was in the midst of giving out a few orders. Once concluding, he motioned for Eugene to follow him. As long as it would get him out of here, he would gladly oblige to the order. The two walked out of the suffocating pavilion, heading towards another section of the forest. Over hear, he heard other shouting, figuring it was a commanding officer giving off orders as well. Once arriving to the area, Eugene could see about twenty new soldiers, all standing at perfect attention. The captain headed over, putting his shoulder to dismiss the officer for now. The captain motioned to Eugene who went over to his side.

"Men." The captain started off, "You are here to serve for your country of Corona in such perilous times that have happened to befallen us. You will serve for us no matter what may happen to us. Do you family and country proud. We are lucky enough to have the Prince Consort in our presence, not only here as his royal duty."

Eugene kept his eyes on the ground, coming to terms of what this truly meant. There was a very large possibility that he wasn't going to return home. The captain looked at Eugene, giving him a pat on the back, signaling for him to speak. Eugene had no idea what to tell these men. He couldn't even keep himself motivated for this.

Eugene cleared his throat, "Well. We are here to fight, obviously." He started off awkwardly, "But if we get this job done quickly and correctly, then we can return home safely."

And that was all that he had to say. He didn't know what else. Because it was true. Hopefully this wouldn't take years to complete. Months, yes. But hopefully not any longer than that.

And with those final words, the men filed out to the battlefield.

xxxx

Rapunzel decided to barricade herself inside her room after talking with her mother. There had to be something that she could do to have Eugene come back. Everything seemed impossible. With Eugene being gone, Rapunzel realized how much she really needed him. For a lot of things. And now, how was she supposed to have a child without him to help her? Despite being back for three years, there was still a lot of things that she was unsure of. At least with Eugene with her, they would have been able to go through this new experience together.

How long would he be gone?

Days?

Months?

Even years?

It pained her to think that he could be gone for so long. And what if he didn't even make it back to her? What was she supposed to do then? How could she live without him. All these questions passed through her mind and made her very uneasy.

There had to be some way that she could ensure Eugene's safety.

Rapunzel hoped that very soon, she would find a way.

xxxx

After Rapunzel had left, her mother went off to find her husband. She hated seeing her daughter in such pain. It was all incredibly discomforting for her. After going through the halls, she had found her husband in his study. He seemed to be intently studying a document in his hands. He obviously didn't hear his wife enter the room.

She made it across the room, setting her hand over the piece of parchment, setting it down. He looked up at his wife, giving her a small smile. He didn't look to happy. Usually he only busied himself with this type of work if that was the case. The Queen walked over to the chair, sitting on the arm rest, leaning against her husband. He looked up at the Queen, frowning.

"Do you think that we should go and tell her the truth?" The King asked.

The Queen nodded, "She deserves to know. It's the least we can do." She replied.

The King nodded and stood up, offering his arm to the Queen. She took it as they slowly made their way to Rapunzel's room. Once arriving there, the Queen gently knocked on the door, "Honey? Can we come in? There's something we need to tell you." She said.

Rapunzel frowned once hearing her mother's voice. She slowly got up off the bed, wiping off the tears from her face. Rapunzel opened the door, giving her parents a confusing look, "What is it?" She asked, gesturing for her parents to come inside the room. Rapunzel shut the door after they did so.

"Honey, it's about why this really happened."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: guys. i'm sorry i didn't have this sooner. honestly, i was unsure on where i wanted to go with everything with eugene. i think what i have will be good enough. at least i hope. but i'm sorry it took so long. much love to all my lovely reviewers. i hope you are pleased with this chapter.

* * *

><p>The air was felt thick with the tension shared between Rapunzel and her parents. They hadn't said anything yet. It was making Rapunzel incredibly uneasy. Her parents had sat on either side of her, each gently taking her hands. They were hoping that the news wouldn't be too harsh on her.<p>

"Well dear." The King started off before clearing his throat, "We've decided to assign Eugene on a special mission, not just on the battlefield. With him being an ex-thief, he has a lot of skill not many men possess. Things such as stealth, a quick mind, and much, much else. Once close enough to enemy lines, Mr. Fitzherbert will be put under a disguise and escorted to the kingdom's palace. There he will sneak in an perform an assassination attempt to the kingdom's prince."

The King stopped to look over at his daughter. Rapunzel eyes were casted to the ground, as she was feeling sick to her stomach. Or that was her pregnancy talking. She looked back up at her father, biting down her bottom lip.

"He has to kill someone?" She asked quietly.

"It's for the best of the kingdom." The King replied.

"But why?"

The Queen decided to take answer to this question, "Well darling. We had some reason and proof to believe that the kingdom didn't start this war over a broken treaty, but more or less looking for more power. And our kingdom would be the beginning of this." She explained.

Rapunzel shifted uncomfortably, "Did Eugene know before he left?" She asked. Her parents simply nodded at her. Rapunzel frowned and stood up, "And he didn't tell me? And you didn't tell me what this was actually about? You had to **lie** to me."

The Queen frowned and walked over to Rapunzel, "Honey. We didn't want you to worry anymore then you already were. You have so much to deal with, we just didn't want to add this on." She said quietly, putting her hand on her shoulder.

Rapunzel simply shrugged it off and walked over to her desk sitting down, "Can you please leave now?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the floor. The King looked at his wife with a worried expression. She simply offered her hand to his as they both left the room.

Rapunzel didn't know how to feel at the moment. She guessed half of what they originally told her was true. Rapunzel toyed with a piece of parchment on her desk, letting out a frustrated sigh. She looked down at the paper, feeling she wanted to write Eugene. Rapunzel quickly grabbed her quill, dipping it in the inkwell. She began to write, telling him everything her parents and said, asking him if this was true. Rapunzel felt silly for not trusting her parents, but sometimes it just wasn't easy to trust.

xxxx

Nighttime had fallen for the soldiers defending the land of Corona. The soldiers were all down for their rest except Eugene. Words didn't exclaim how much he had missed Rapunzel. He didn't realize how hard this was actually going to be on him. Eugene couldn't even imagine the pain Rapunzel must have been feeling. Especially having to deal with their baby on her own.

God.

He wanted to be there so badly.

Eugene let out a frustrated sigh, running his hands through his hair. He stayed like that for a few moments before hearing rustling. Eugene sat up, grabbing the nearest weapon towards him. He made his way around a few of the sleeping soldiers as he neared the rustle. Eugene let out a startled yelp before coming face to face with the captain. He let out an amuse laugh, patting Eugene on the back.

"We have something for you, Fitzy." He said. Eugene raised his eyebrow at the odd abbrevation of his last name. He simply shrugged and followed the captain back to the station area of their camp. The place was dimly lit with a few candles and lanterns around the table. A few of the commanding officers were huddled around the table. The captain and Eugene walked over to the table as he eyed the white envelope sitting on the table.

The captain took it off the table, handing it to Eugene. Eugene looked down at the envelope quickly opening it, "Thanks Sir." He said as he went off to read the letter from his beloved. Eugene couldn't help but smile as he read the letter. He was glad that Rapunzel was doing well, along with the baby. Though as he read farther down, the smile was soon replaced with a frown. So her parents had decided to tell her about that.

After finishing the letter, Eugene walked back over to the table. The captain already had a fresh piece of parchment and something to write with for him. Eugene thanked him and went to quickly write a response.

xxxx

About a week had passed since Rapunzel wrote her letter and got nothing back. She was scared that something terrible had happened to Eugene. All this stress was taking a toll on Rapunzel. She was lacking sleep. She wasn't eating as much. The Queen was worried. If she kept up this habit, it wouldn't be good for either her or the baby. She made a mental note to go and speak to Rapunzel later. She couldn't keep this up any longer.

Around noon, the mail carrier had come by, delivering anything that may have come. Since no servants were around at the time, the Queen had gladly accepted the mail, thanking the flustered young man. She looked down at a few of the letters, noticing one addressed to Rapunzel. It had to be from Eugene. That was the only logic person who would be writing to her.

The Queen took the letter, tossing a few of the other things aside. She hurriedly ran to her daughter's room, figuring she was off from lessons at the moment. She stopped before knocking at the door. Rapunzel got up from the bed, opening the door at seeing her mother. The Queen offered the letter, her facial expressions saying all. Rapunzel quickly took the letter and opened. Rapunzel read the letter with haste, wanting to reply as soon as possible.

She sat down on her bed, rereading it again. Rapunzel was glad to hear that Eugene was doing well. It already felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. She was glad to hear that he had yet to have any fatal injuries. A few cuts and bruises, but he was a strong boy. Rapunzel wanted him to come home soon.

She looked down at her swelling stomach, resting a hand on it. It pained her to think he might not make it back for the birth of their child. She knew she at least had a few more months left. There was still hope, but Rapunzel didn't have much of it left. She wanted to have more faith he was going to return.

After Rapunzel had replied to the letter and sent it to the mail carrier, she headed off to find her parents.

Or Mother.

Or Father.

Whoever would be available at the time. Rapunzel was sure her parents knew a thing or two about holding onto hope and faith. After all, they did do it for eighteen years. Rapunzel walked into her mother's study, seeing her working on some type of paper.

"Mom?" Rapunzel asked. The Queen looked up, giving her daughter a warming smile.

"What is it, dear?" She asked. Rapunzel walked over closer, settling on the arm rest. She rested her hands on her stomach.

"How did you hold onto hope and faith so long when I was gone?" Rapunzel asked.

The Queen looked at her and smiled, "Well honey. There's the memories that you have that will always keep you moving forward. Our hope had definitely dissipated over the years you were gone. But you just have to have a strong heart, honey." She said. Rapunzel slightly relaxed, "You said Eugene made a promise of his return, right?" She asked. Rapunzel nodded.

"Then he will return." The Queen simply said, "Eugene is a man of his word."

Rapunzel smiled at the words of her mother. She leaned down, kissing her mother's cheek, "Thank you so much, Mom." She said, "I love you." The Queen smiled at the display of affection Rapunzel had shown.

"You're welcome, honey. I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

The next few months had been incredibly hard on Rapunzel. Her stomach had swelled to the point where she thought it was going to explode. Her morning sickness seemed to die down but she had the occasional pains to her stomach. The baby would often kick and feeling as if it would squirm about. As the months came and went, Rapunzel missed Eugene dearly. She didn't imagine the months without him to be so hard. They really took a toll on her.

Life wasn't too much easier for Eugene either. Luckily enough, he hadn't been injured too horribly. A few cuts and bruises. Nothing to major. They had made it much closer to the kingdom's borders then they had anticipated. Eugene was excited for this. The closer they got, the sooner he would be able to make it home to his love.

Throughout those months, they two had shared letters as often as they could. Rapunzel would always fret over his well being, and Eugene would always ask about the baby. The pair had discussed numerous names over their letters. Rapunzel always wondered why they hadn't discussed this before he had left. But at least they were able to finally decide on acceptable names.

At least the letters exchanged between each other was able to relieve some tension and keep both of their hopes high.

xxxx

It was finally time. Rapunzel didn't expect the day to be today. She had attacked the day like any other day. It wasn't around dinner time until everything had started. After they had finished eating, Rapunzel got up to leave to her chambers for the night which is when it started.

Everything happened in a blur. Her mother was quickly at her side to help prepare for the pain she was about to feel. The Queen ordered her husband to fetch some maids and towels as she hurried Rapunzel to the Royal Physician's office.

Once getting her settled onto the bed, the Queen sat behind Rapunzel, gently cradling her head. Now, more then ever, did Rapunzel wish it was Eugene comforting her. Eugene there to hold her hand.

The King had finally made it back before being ushered out of the room. The door was abruptly closed and locked.

xxxx

The hours seemed to drag by for everyone in the castle. It wasn't until the sun had come up that the long process was finally over.

The Princess had not only been blessed with one baby, but two. A healthy little boy and girl. From much letter discussing with her husband, Rapunzel already had the names chosen.

They had chosen Alys Mae Fitzherbert for the little girl.

And simply Henry Fitzherbert had been decided for their small boy.

It was hard to find a middle name that had smoothed in with Henry and Fitzherbert. It wasn't easy to find one. Maybe the would be able to discuss it when Eugene had returned.

Despite being fatigued, Rapunzel couldn't find the will to sleep after such a long birth. She held her babies in her arm. They were beautiful and Rapunzel already loved them with all her heart. She wished Eugene was here. To be able to see the sight of their gorgeous children. Surely he would make some comment on how he produce such amazing children. A smile cracked on her face at the thought of it.

Rapunzel couldn't wait to write a letter to Eugene about this. She only wished she would be able to see his reaction to this.

xxxx

After a few weeks, Rapunzel had quickly recovered from the painful process of childbirth. She no longer tended her lessons as her focus was on her children. It was hard to get a moment to herself, but it hardly bothered her. The babies weren't too loud for the most part. The only one who made a scene was Alys.

A few days after the birth was when Rapunzel was able to finally write Eugene. She told him everything. The pain she felt during it, the threats and cries she made for Eugene, the long amount of time she spent in pain, then of course of the children themselves.

She told him that Alys was turning out to look a bit like him. The same hazel eyes and straightened nose. She couldn't say about her hair, considering they were both infants. Rapunzel had told him about Henry. Who possessed her eyes and slight button nose. Rapunzel though little Henry looked adorable.

Though Eugene might not say the same.

xxxx

It didn't take long for the letter to arrive. In a matter a few days, Eugene had gotten the letter. He hadn't been happier. Eugene sat on a tree stump, near the tents that had been set up. He had the read the letter, almost ready to burst with joy.

Eugene was so overjoyed to hear that Rapunzel had finally given birth. And to twins. He hadn't felt happier. He wished he could have been there. To see them, but that time would come soon enough.

The idea of a family seemed to sit so happily in his mind. It made his heart feel silly things that he was sure that Flynn Rider would never approve of. Not that it had mattered. Eugene didn't notice the knot in his throat and the slight tears welling in his eyes. Eugene Fitzherbert was not a man to cry.

Though he was caught in such a state by one of his good friends, Philip. Eugene stood up as the soldier had walked over to him. A slight chuckle left the man's throat at Eugene's state.

"And what you are getting all teary-eyed over?" He asked, clearly amused. He was ready to commit to some teasing about this. Eugene simple rolled his eyes and let out an amused laugh.

"My wife gave birth to two healthy babies." Eugene replied, patting the solider on the back. He left the sight before heading over to the table to write her back. The message was a bit longer then he had wanted but Eugene shrugged it off.

After sending it off, Eugene was instructed to gear up and prepare to head back out into battle.

* * *

><p>AN: ugh. i am very, very displeased with this chapter. it's more of a filler so i apologize for this. i promise action will pick up next chapter guys. thanks for sticking with me. y'all are lovely. 3


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: action. as i promised. this chapter really gets into the T section of this. it's gruesome, just to warn you.

* * *

><p>The morning air was cool and crisp as a slight breeze blew against the soldiers out on the field. They began their morning preparations before heading back out into battle. Corona had suffered little casualties unlike the kingdom of Falria, who had suffered a bit more. A few more months had passed since Eugene found out about the birth of his children. Within those short months, they had already arrived to the kingdoms borders. The soldiers had to be well hidden, along with the main area of the camp. If they played their cards right, Eugene should finish the job in a few days, and the war will end. Only resulting in about nine months out. That was the motive they had planned to stick too.<p>

Eugene was already awake before the other soldiers. The Captain wanted to make sure he was well-prepared for the critical mission ahead of him. Eugene headed towards the camp and saw the Captain. He gave a nod of acknowledgement before heading over to Eugene. He handed him a belt with a dagger, a change of clothing, and a dark cloak. Eugene grabbed them and quickly changed. The new clothing felt familiar to his old style which made him feel significantly better.

"Alright, Fitzherbert. Here's the plan." The Captain started, "You will be following behind a few of the other guards in a similar disguise. They will lead you to the gates of the castle where you will scale the wall over to the other side. The guards will be stationed at the front gates and doors. You will go through the courtyard and climb towards the room. There you will go to the lowest tower and climb in. You will keep going down the hallway until you reach the fifth room on your right. Climb in, kill the man, leave as quick as you can. Since we are on schedule, the man should still be asleep. Now let's get going."

Eugene nodded and threw the cloak over his shoulder. He lifted the hood as his hand fiddled with the edge of the dagger. He gave a deep breath, closing his eyes to sort out his thoughts. Eugene felt incredibly queasy about having to stab someone. He knew what it felt like. He knew how it felt to die. Eugene didn't want to do this, but he had too. There was no choice in the matter. He needed to do it for his kingdom.

His family.

Everything had started to happen in a blur. Before Eugene knew it, he stood at the gates of the castle. He had gotten many good lucks and see you soon. Eugene let out a deep breath, he sincerely hoped so.

He carefully, quietly climbed the wall before jumping down on the other side. Eugene looked around to see no one had noticed him yet. This cloak was irritating and just getting in the way. He untied it, dropping it onto the floor. Much better. Eugene made a quick dash across the courtyard before arriving at another wall. He looked up before looking at it thoughtfully. If he played his cards right, this should be easy. Eugene stepped back a few steps before making a running head-start and jumping onto the wall. Climbing it was easy enough for him.

Eugene had made it to the top before looking around once more. He was safe and started sprinting along the top of the roof. He skillfully jumped from top to top until arriving at the instructed place. Eugene looked around once more before climbing through the window. He landed with a loud thump on the old staircase. Eugene headed down the staircase quickly. He hid from any guards that stood in his way before bounding down the hallway. Eugene arrived at the instructed door before quietly slipping in.

There the man was, sleeping away like no tomorrow. Only then did Eugene realized who that was. The crowned prince of the kingdom. Eugene wanted to run. He wanted to so badly. But this had to be done. He unsheathed his dagger, holding it tightly in his hand. Eugene quietly made it by the bedside, raising the dagger to plunge it into the chest of the man. Just as Eugene was itches from the man's chest, a hand swiftly reached up, catching Eugene's wrist. The man rose from his bed, twisting Eugene's wrist in a painful way as his arm twisted.

"You think you people would learn the element of surprise doesn't work anymore." The man hissed, pushing Eugene back as he stood from his bed. He came closer to Eugene, grabbing the dagger and throwing it towards the window. He grabbed his Eugene's collar, pushing him against the wall, "Honestly. I'm sure you could come up with more crafty ways of assassination attempts."

The man let go with one hand, balling it into a fist before blowing a punch into Eugene's stomach. He tossed him on the ground as Eugene tried to ignore the pulsing pain in his stomach, "How rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. Prince Elthon of Falria. And you are?" He asked, extending his hand. Eugene glared at the man before trying to get up. Elthon only laughed, kicking Eugene in the ribcage, causing him to fall back on the ground. He lowered himself to Eugene's level, "My, my. You do look familiar." He said in lowered tone as Eugene took this chance to aim a throw at the man's nose. And it worked.

The Prince scowled and immediately rose, calling for guards. They quickly came, picking Eugene up off the ground, "Take him to the dungeons. I believe you know what cell to place him in. I'll be there shortly." He said. And with that, the men had started to drag Eugene off.

But he wasn't going down without a fight. Eugene thrashed about but the guards only responded with harsh blows to the Prince Consort. After what seemed like an eternity, Eugene was thrown into a cell. He frowned once looking around. Shackled stood against the wall as there was no windows and the only door was the one he was shoved it.

What was going to happen to him?

After a few minutes, the Prince came back in, finely dressed. He handed the guards a quill and parchment paper as he held some sort of whip in his hands. For the first time in a few years, Eugene was genuinely frightened. The guards were instructed to chain Eugene to the wall, which they did. The Prince was wearing a look he knew all to well, "Remove his shirt and vest." He ordered. The guards did as they instructed and were ordered to leave the room.

"So. Who are you?" Elthon asked, toying with the end of the whip that he had. Eugene didn't dare look at the man. He was not going to answer him. He couldn't risk his family's life, "Do you have a family?" He asked, trying to hit a chord with the man in front of him. Elthon seemed quite displeased by the lack of answers. He walked in front of Eugene and placed a hand under his chin, roughly pulling it up to look at him. And that's when the Prince realized who exactly he was face to face with. This made everything seem so much sweeter.

"Ah! So you're Eugene Fitzherbert, are you not?" He asked, "Prince Consort to the absolutely stunning Princess. And I hear you are a father now! How hard this must be for you." Eugene refused to answer that. He was still not going to stay a word to this man, "Oh? You are neither going to confirm nor deny this?"

Elthon pressed a firm slap to Eugene's face, his cheek becoming red instantly. Eugene pursed his lips together, ignoring the pain he felt, "If you don't answer me right now, you will be begging for mercy." He threatened. Eugene could hear that this man had meant it. Eugene merely shrugged, head hung low. Elthon only let out a pleasured chuckle, unraveling the whip he had with him. Eugene saw this. He closed his eyes, preparing for the worth. If this was going to keep his family safe, so be it.

Elthon went around to Eugene's back, cracking it as Eugene continued to brace the worst. The Prince muttered something under his breath before striking Eugene's back. A lash mark instantly appeared, already drawing a bit of blood. The man did not seem pleased with this. Again he did it, this time harder. Eugene tried so hard to stop from crying out in pain. There was no way he was going to let this man see him in such a weakened state. Eugene bit his lip, trying to keep from screaming in agony.

"Oh? Going to play it rough are we?" He asked in a mock voice, "Two can place at this game, Mr. Fitzherbert. And no need to tell me now, your actions speak so much louder than words." Eugene shook his head.

He knew.

xxxx

Eugene wasn't sure how much time passed until Elthon left him alone. All he could feel was the amount of pain he was in. He was sure there was over fifty lashes on his back. Eugene could feel the blood running down his back and pretty sure it was already pooling on the ground below him. Eugene was pretty sure he had never felt such pain before. It was hard not to cry out. Luckily, he was able to muffle his cries down. Eugene sagged down against the chains, his knees barely touching the ground.

Eugene thought the Prince was going to leave him alone for the rest of the day. That wasn't the case. Only after a few minutes of his brutal beatings, the Prince had returned. A small writing desk was placed before him, along with a quill and parchment. Elthon had a dagger in his hands as he walked back over to Eugene.

"How are you feeling? Not in too much pain, are you?" He asked. Elthon used the tip of the dagger to lift up Eugene's face. He could see the pain etched onto the man's face. His expression was worn and tired. Elthon simply shrugged, walking back behind Eugene's back to inspect the damage he had done. He used the dagger to deepen some of the lashings, drawing more blood from his face. Eugene couldn't help the agonizing yelp that left his throat. Elthon seemed pleased with this. He withdrew his dagger, only trailing it lightly up and down Eugene's arm.

"Have you ever written a letter in blood? Works wonders to the people you send it too. You get practically anything." Elthon said in a sickening way. He dug the dagger deeper into Eugene's arm, sliding it down to cut his skin vertically. Eugene couldn't help the yell that left his throat this time. Stopping above the elbow, Elthon threw the dagger onto the ground, pleased with his results. Eugene couldn't take this. And it was only the first day of this. How long was this bound to go on for?

Elthon grabbed his quill, running it along the incision he made in Eugene's arm, "How do you think your wife would feel if I wrote her a letter with your blood? What about your kids?" He asked, sitting down.

That did it.

Despite all the pain radiating throughout Eugene's body, he thrashed against the chains, "You disgusting pig! If you send that to my wife, I will not hesitate to kill you this time. You can torture me all you want, but my family stays out of this." Eugene yelled. Elthon only laughed as he elegantly wrote on the parchment, the dark red, staining the paper.

"There's a price of being royalty, Fitzherbert. It's a shame she had to marry the likes of someone like you. Being a disgusting thief and all." Elthon said, repeating the motion in Eugene's arm, "Too bad she had to go and taint the royal bloodline." Eugene growled and thrashed against the chains against, "Struggling only makes it worse."

Eugene couldn't handle it anymore. What seemed to drag out, Elthon finally finished his disgusting letting, "Well thanks for your patient. Though I could have done without the nasty words you called me. I'll give this to your guards and make sure it gets back to Corona. I took the liberty to mention this is your blood. I can't wait till your wife gets this." He finished with a sickening expression. Eugene yelled after him, only falling in defeat. His body hurt, tears stained down his eyes.

He was powerless.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hurray! i got this out faster then i had expected. :D anyways. more things will get explained in the next chapter if you are confused by this. i have lots of things planned. ohoho. i hope i was really able to convey rapunzel's emotions into this chapter. anyways. enjoy.

oh by the way, whose excited for the new tangled short next year! i am :D

* * *

><p>Soon after finishing the letter, Elthon had called some guards into the room, handing them two letters, instructing which was to go to which. Eugene had never felt so hopeless before. Not when he was stabbed by Gothel, this was much worse. At least him. Eugene thought that finally he was going to be left alone. Though he wasn't that fortunate. At least Elthon had instructed the guards to unchain him. After they had done so, Eugene fell to the ground, in to much pain to get up. Elthon didn't seem pleased with this. He knelt down to Eugene's level, placing the tip of the dagger back under his chin so he could look at him. Eugene avoided eye contact with him.<p>

"Not bad for your first day here. Don't get too relaxed. It's going to get worse from here. Obviously seeing, as I haven't exactly gotten to your breaking point." Elthon said, sliding the dagger from his chin, "Anyways. Seeing as you'll be my guest for a while, I'm sure your wife will be very, very lonely. Especially without a man to keep her company while you're away." Eugene glared at him once hearing him speak, "But I have this covered, dear friend. My brother would love to keep the princess company in your absence. I'm sure she is missing a man's touch."

Eugene attempted to get up, pulling down roughly on Elthon's shirt, "You are a fucking pig. If he touches one finger on my wife, I swear to God when I get out of here both of you will be dead." He hissed. Elthon pushed Eugene away from his before firmly kicking his ribcage.

"I don't believe that's up to you. And such vile language Mr. Fitzherbert, surely you would have been taught to use something classier then that." Elthon said, simply brushing off his shirt, "Anyways. I will be seeing you tomorrow. And I'll make sure to report to you on the letter your wife will be getting." He finished and walked out of the room, shutting the door and locking it.

Eugene rolled onto his stomach in utter defeat. Everything was going so smoothly at first. And now this? No one was going to put his wife and children through that. But what was there to do? Eugene needed to find someway to get out of this hell-hole, but there was no way out, especially in this condition. He slightly curled up and let out a strangled sob.

xxxx

Elthon's brother arrived safely to Corona's battle quarters in unfamiliar clothing and the letters in hand. He knew of this whole idea and honestly didn't care about it either way. It was his brother's choice and he knew better then to go along with it then fight it. The captain had given the newcomer and odd look before walking over to him. He extended his hand, offering the man a smile.

"Captain Harris. May I ask who you are?" The captain asked formally. The man took his hand, giving it a firm handshake.

"A messenger for the Prince of the kingdom." He replied, "But known as Alexander by most people. I am here to deliver you a letter, and then travel to Corona and give one to the Princess." He finished, handing him one of the letters.

The Captain took it and quickly read it. A look of confusion had covered his as he read it. He wasn't suppose to worry about the Prince Consort. And there was no signature. Nothing. This was a matter to discuss with the Queen and King. The Captain barked orders a few of the men.

"You're in charge of this until I return." He said, pointing to his most trusted commanding officer. He simply nodded before saluting. The Captain turned to Alexander and frowned. "I don't know if I can place my trust in you. For now, you will be under my supervision while we travel to the kingdom and discuss things with the Queen and King."

Alexander simply nodded, clutching the other letter tightly in his hand. Within a few moments, they were off towards the kingdom.

xxxx

Rapunzel was sitting in the nursery, tending to her children like usual. Her mother was by her side, cradling the already sleeping Henry. He was much easier to get to sleep than his sister. Rapunzel had never been so grateful to have her mother help her with this. It was definitely much harder without Eugene with her.

Which made her heart ache at the thought.

It had been a few months since the children were born and it had been a few days since she had heard from Eugene. She was starting to worry. Her mother tried to calm her down but it always didn't work. Rapunzel let out a sigh as Alys' cries had finally turned into gentle snores. Both Rapunzel and her mother set the children down for rest before heading out into the hallway.

Rapunzel pulled up short and pulled her mother into a crushing hug. She refused to let go. The Queen didn't mind at all but started to worry once feeling hot tears hit against her dress. She slightly pulled Rapunzel back at she looked up at her with bleary eyes.

"Oh, Momma." Rapunzel whispered, pulling back against her, "This is so hard without Eugene. I don't know how much longer I can hold out." She admitted in a small voice.

The Queen simply stroked her back, and kissed the top of her forehead, "This will get easier, honey. And for now, I will be here to help you. I love you, darling."

Rapunzel smiled at her mother's words, "Thank you." She whispered, holding her into another embrace.

They finally pulled away when a maid came rushing up to the pair. She had told them the Captain was here with a visitor. Rapunzel looked at her mother with a bit of hope before running off. The Queen wasn't far behind her daughter as the Royal Family was at the front gate. The captain bowed at them both, followed by Alexander. He offered the letter out to Rapunzel as she took it curiously.

She quickly tore it open to see what this was about.

_Dear Princess of Corona, _

_I regret you inform you of your husband's well-being. For now, he will stay in my care and suffer the consequences that you have inflicted upon him. Whether he lives or not, will be entirely up to him if he is willing to keep the will to live. For now, I have sent my brother here to keep you company. I know how much you'll be wanting a new man, considering yours might not make it back alive. I wish you good luck in this long wait, Princess. We might be able to discuss the release of your husband, but we can talk this over in a more formal matter. _

_How about in a week? I will be spending more details to you about this._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Prince Elthon of Falria_

_And yes, Princess. This is blood. _

_And nothing less then the blood of your beloved. _

Rapunzel finished the letter, letting out a horrified yell before tossing the letter on the floor and leaning against the wall for support. She closed her eyes and sank to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Rapunzel covered her face as sobs overcame her. What kind of person would do this? It was disgusting. And the letter in his blood.

What was happening to Eugene?

Rapunzel cried harder at the thought. Could he be dead? What happened to him. Her parents looked at confusion before picking up the letter, quickly skimming over it. She could see why Rapunzel reacted the way she did. The Queen was absolutely horrified. She looked up at the man who had given it to her, letting out a glare. This must be the Prince's brother.

"Dispose of this letter now. And take this man out of my site." She ordered firmly to the Captain who did as she wished. The Queen motioned for her husband as both knelt down next to Rapunzel. Rapunzel threw herself at her mother, hiding her face, crying more. The King put his arms around them, pulling them closer.

"What kind of person does that?" Rapunzel asked, her voice cracking. She didn't even want to think of what Eugene could be enduring at the moment Obviously this Prince was going to show no mercy. Everything was so confusing and all Rapunzel wanted to do was curl up in a ball. But no. She had to stay strong. For Eugene. For her family. She knew Eugene wouldn't want her to stay depressed about this. Rapunzel knew it was going to take a giant leap of faith to get through this.

"Oh, Eugene."


	10. Chapter 10

Rapunzel decided to take a walk to clear her mind. Her parents promised to watch over the kids for a while as she did so. Everything was so stressful at the moment. It was going fine at first. And now this? Rapunzel knew that the whole assassination job was a terrible start from the beginning. But her parents did have a point. Eugene was the perfect choice. And now he could be dead, or seriously injured. Rapunzel hoped to God that Eugene wasn't dead. She would be a mess if he was.

Rapunzel shook off the thought as she continued walking through the gardens. She hugged herself, eyes down casted to the ground. This was a horrible feeling. At least her parents had returned the Captain to battle immediately as they began to formulate a rescue party. That brought some ease.

But that Prince.

He refused to leave after sending the Captain off. No matter how much they tried. He refused to go.

It was beyond frustrating.

Rapunzel didn't like the guy already. There was something about him. The only reason she would ever talk to him was to discuss matters about Eugene. But she had no intentions to talk to him. There was just something about him. Rapunzel tried not to dwell to much on the thought. With a sigh, she sat down on the bench, hiding her face in her hands. Why did things have to get so complicated?

Her head snapped up once hearing someone approach. Her eyes narrowed at the Prince, who made his way towards her. She frowned and he took a seat next to her with a grin on his face.

"Princess. I don't think we've been properly. The name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex." He said suavely, leaning a bit closer to her. Rapunzel frowned and tried to scoot a bit away from him.

"Nice to meet you." Rapunzel replied, "I'm sure you've already heard of me so no point in the pleasantries. But if you'll excuse me, I have to go." She added, getting up,

"I'll escort you there, Princess." Alexander said, taking her arm. Rapunzel promptly pulled if back, taking a few steps back.

"No thank you. I can walk there myself." Rapunzel replied and started walking. Alexander came up behind her, his shoulder touching hers. Rapunzel moved away, enduring the talk of the Prince and odd touches before arriving in the castle.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Rapunzel said, quickly running off.

She arrived in her parents study, relieved to see them there and with the twins. Rapunzel walked over, giving them both a kiss on the cheek before taking the twins.

"Are you sure you've both them?" Her mother asked. Rapunzel simply nodded before sitting down in a car, adjusting the children in her arms. Her eyes were focused elsewhere as her parents looked at her with concern. The Queen walked over to her, kneeling down a bit, "How are you holding up, honey?" She asked.

Rapunzel simply shrugged and let out a shakey sigh, "Okay I guess. I know Eugene can take care of himself no matter what. I just.." She said, trailing off for a moment, "Is there anyway we can get that Prince to leave? I really don't want him here."

Her mother sighed before only nodding, "We're trying to take care of that right now. Just try to stay clear of him, alright?" She said. Rapunzel only nodded before getting up.

"I'll be going to my room. I'll come if I need anything." Rapunzel said and got up and left.

xxxx

The next few days had been one of the hardest for Eugene. His body was in such pain and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on for. Everyday, the routine was the same. Brutal beatings until the man became bored. He tried out different types of abuse, each seeming to become worse on each day. Eugene had already prepared himself mentally for the beginning of the new day.

He ignored his burning back and chest, aching limbs, and his burning headache. Multiple, infected lash wounds covered his back and chest. His arms were covered with various cuts from daggers, and there was a gash on the back of his head. Not to mention all the cuts and bruises from various blows to his body.

Death seemed like a pretty good option right now.

But he had to continue on. Not for himself, but for his family. Eugene had one goal in site. To see his family. Even if it was one last time and he died, Eugene would be alright with that. So that is why each day, Eugene took the beatings, without a single complaint or adding fuel to the fire. He had to live.

At least luck was somewhat on his side.

At least he was healthy and fit when he first arrived.

But none of that seemed to matter now.

Eugene was broken from his thoughts once hearing the cell doors open. He cringed at the light that streamed in and sat against the wall, despite the burning back. Elthon had come into the room, the same grin on his face. The door was kept open as Elthon came closer to Eugene. Eugene's eyes looked towards the open door. His chance was now or never.

Despite the fact he was quite fatigued, Eugene made a strong shove towards Elthon, pushing him down onto the ground. He quickly stood up and dashed towards the door. Thinking that he was in the clearing, a pair of guards had stopped him, dragging him back into the cell. Elthon looked quite displeased. He stood back up, brushing off the dirt acquired on his outfit. He instructed the guards to chain him onto the wall and give him a knife and the standard whip he had been using.

Elthon sat down on a chair in front of Eugene, "Let's get down to business, Fitzherbert." He said coldly. Elthon leaned forward, tracing the dagger along his neck, "Why have you come to assassinate me?" He asked.

Eugene looked up and glared at him, "Like I'm doing to tell you." He hissed back. Elthon frowned, cutting a large cut across his cheek.

"I don't like your tone, Mr. Fitzherbert. Now let's try this again." Elthon said, "Why have you come to kill me." He asked against, pointing the knife back into his neck. Eugene looked at the knife before inhaling, shaking his head again, "If you don't tell me, I will bring your family into this matter. And I'm sure you'd be just devastated to watch me slit the throat of her wife and children." He hissed. Eugene gritted his teeth, giving him a glare like never before. He wasn't going to let someone sit there and threaten his family. It the truth would keep them from harm, so be it.

"Fine." He said through a clenched jaw, "We heard of your rumors of starting to look for more power. We heard that Corona was going to be first on the list. Simply because we were a smaller country and the people would be easy to dispose of. Our solution was to get ride of the problem…" He trailed off.

Elthon looked at him with pure amusement, "How cute. Only if you were to know that you were indeed right, but I had already began my search for power after that. But there's something different about Corona that I want. It's got rich land, I will give you that. But there's other things that interest me there. I'm sure I could create a whole enterprise with your people. After all, you all have many skills that would be beneficial to me. And your princess does intrigue me. But that's for another day."

Eugene looked back up at him, pursing his lips together, not replying, "What do you want with my wife?" He asked in a rather quite tone.

Elthon looked at him and grinned, "Your wife has many talents, does she not? But rumor has it that she used to possess the power of the sun, but now it is gone." He said. Eugene kept his eyes on him, "But that won't be a problem. I need your wife as a sacrifice."

* * *

><p>AN: hellooo i'm jumbling more ideas around again. D: i'm sorry if this fic seems to go all over the place sometimes. I SWEAR. D: anyways. i will be explaining stuff later. . i make no promises.

anyways. thanks for all the feedback guys. 3 even though i don't reply i still read every single one of them


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: i meant to get this out sooner. :c i lost motivation for it and i'm leaving on camp for a week and i wanted to leave you guys with something before i left. i'm finally knowing where i want to go with this, so. i hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel had arrived at the kingdom within a few hours. She hated the fact that she had to leave her babies alone, but Eugene was in trouble and she needed to get him. Alexander made her feel incredibly uncomfortable the entire way there. His unnecessary touches began to get on her nerves. Luckily before she didn't anything extreme, they arrived at the kingdom. Her parents had sent their best guards to accompy her, making sure nothing bad would happen. They tried to convince her out of going, but she refused.<p>

Both guards stood on either side of Rapunzel as they made their way to the castle. Elthon stood there, waiting to greet him with a sickening smile on this face. Rapunzel clutched one of the guards as he only frowned at her. Elthon greeted his brother with much enthusiasm and tried to embrace Rapunzel in the same way.

"Princess. It's such a pleasure to meet you!" Elthon exclaimed, the fake attitude seemed to be dripping off him.

"Let's just cut the chase, Sir. I am in no mood for pleasantries. Where is my husband?" Rapunzel demanded, clenching her fists tightly. Elthon immediately frowned and scowled at her. He crossed his arms over his chest, and with a roll of his eyes, walked closer.

"Come on, Princess. Loosen up. We've got time to see him. How about some tea?" He asked, offering his arm to her. Rapunzel frowned and took a few steps back.

"Look. I'm sure you want to cut to the chase." Rapunzel said, "Let me get my husband back, and then we can discuss ending this war and coming to a peaceful ending with it. Please."

Elthon frowned and only sighed. Might as well humor her to get what he needed. He nodded to his guards as they began to walk. Rapunzel followed behind, keeping her guards close to her. Elthon did not seem pleased with this. Once arriving to the entrance, he asked her guards to leave. Rapunzel reluctantly agreed. They walked until he arrived they arrived at his cell.

"Don't get comfortable in there. I'll give you a few minutes before we talk." Elthon said harshly, opening the door for her to enter.

Eugene heard the door open. He did not move from his corner, figuring that it was Elthon back, coming to beat him senseless. Rapunzel had trouble adjusting to the site in the room before looking for Eugene. He was huddled in the corner. She frowned and rushed straight over to him

"Eugene? Honey. Can you here me?" Rapunzel asked, gently stroking his face. Eugene winced and tried to move back. He looked up, seeing Rapunzel. Was he hallucinating now? Was she really here? Rapunzel frowned when Eugene moved back. She saw the cuts on his face & arms and the lash marks on his chest. There weren't that many. Until she saw his back. That was the worst, "Oh Eugene." She said quietly, trying to hold back her tears.

Eugene didn't care how much he hurt, all that mattered was Rapunzel was right here. He threw his arms around her, clutching onto her for dear life, "Rapunzel.. Why did you come? You need to get out now. Please." He begged, holding her even tighter, "He's going to kill you."

Rapunzel had her arms around him as well, being careful of his wounds. She looked at him with disbelief. He wanted to kill her? But why? What did she have to offer? Nothing. Rapunzel gently pressed her lips to the top of his head.

"Hey. I'm going to get you out of here." She said quietly, "And you can see the kids for the first time. They've grown so much." Eugene felt his heart break. He buried his face into her neck, letting out a strangled sob.

"Rapunzel. You don't understand. He's never going to let me go until he gets what he wants. And that's not going to happen." Eugene said, quietly, eying the door, "Apparently there's some sort of all powerful weapon he wants. But to get it to properly work, he needs the flower. I told him that was destroyed because you had it, and now it's out of you. And-d he thinks killing you is going to make it work."

"I.. Eugene. That's not going to happen, alright?" Rapunzel said, not believing her own words. She knew this man was capable of much. And that included killing her, "When?" She asked, quietly.

"Not now. I know that much. You aren't even suppose to know about this." Eugene muttered, "Next time he asks you to come down here, please don't do it. I love you." He finished, pulling her into a kiss. Rapunzel didn't want to let go until she heard someone clear their throat. It was Elthon. She pressed her lips to his head before standing up. Luckily, he didn't hear their conversation.

She started to walk to the door before it was shut, "What are you doing?" She asked, trying to open the door. Elthon grinned at her.

"Let's just say this is going to be a little sort of warning, Princess." He said. With a snap of his hands, two guards grabbed Rapunzel, holding her in her spot. She started to thrash about.

"Let her go!" Eugene said, weakly, struggling to stand up and face him. Elthon just sneered and threw a punch to Eugene's face, causing him to stumble backwards, crashing to the ground. That made Rapunzel incredibly angry as she started to yell. Elthon just ignored her and put Eugene in the normal spot. He walked over to one of his guards, taking his whip and knife from him. Rapunzel struggled more and the guards just held her tighter.

"What are you doing to him?" She yelled, thrashing about even more. Once again, Elthon ignored her and began his normal routine.

Each crack of the whip.

Each lash mark.

And each yell that came from Eugene was breaking her heart.

The tears ran down her face as she tried to get out of the guards grasps. With that final lash that made Eugene go limp, Rapunzel yelled as loud as she could for her guards. She broke hold of the other's grips and ran straight towards Elthon. She began pounding on his back, shouting unlady-like things at him. Elthon groaned and turned around, striking Rapunzel across the cheek. She fell backwards, rubbing the already bruised cheek. Just in time, her guards came through the doors, taking immediate action. With a quick strike, they had Elthon unconscious and was now underarrest.

Rapunzel quickly got up and took the keys, unlocking Eugene. Once doing so, he fell to the floor, still in a heap. He was barely breathing. Rapunzel couldn't believe what she had just seen. Why would anyone do that? At least she could get him home, but he couldn't travel like this. She at least had to clean and bandage him. Rapunzel called harshly for the guards to get her water, a rug, and plenty of bandages. Within a few minutes, Eugene had all his wounds covered and another guard picked him up, carrying them out to the carriage. She sat down as the placed Eugene next to her. His head was placed in her lap as she gently stroked her hair. He looked so weak and fragile for once. There was a slight rise in his chest, indicating that he was indeed breathing. But he showed no signs of waking up.

After a few hours, they finally arrived at the castle. The prince was sent to jail, making sure he was in a heavily guarded cell. Rapunzel hurried as they got Eugene inside and in their room. A physician quickly came. Her parents had come with the kids, as she took them both in her arms. She cradled them while waiting for the physician to finish. After what seemed forever, he finally came out.

"Well. He's in a very weak state. I do not know when he will wake or if he will at all. But we've given him things to help heal. Hopefully Mr. Fitzherbet will pull through." He said, "But you may go see him."

Everyone was relieved for the most part. Rapunzel turned to her parents and simply nodded, "Go on, honey. We'll see you later." Her mother said, giving her a comforting smile. Rapunzel nodded and took the kids inside the room, closing the door behind her. She sat down next to him, as the kids stayed in her lap. Rapunzel bent down, gently kissing his forehead

"I hope you'll wake up soon, Eugene." She muttered, trying to keep herself from crying, "I can't wait for you to see the kids. I've told them a lot about you. I bet they are very eager to see you." Rapunzel glnaced down at the children, who were now a bit younger than one. She let out a sign, "Oh, Eugene." She mumbled, stroking his face.

Eugene slightly stirred once feeling Rapunzel's touch and opened his eyes, "Rapunzel?" He asked, quietly, trying to ignore the pain, "Where are we?" Rapunzel looked down in disbelief. He was awake and safe. And hopefully doing fine.

"Eugene. Oh, honey." She muttered, "You're home. The guards I brought came down and rescued us. But you took a horrible beating. I'm just glad you are safe." Eugene gave her a half-smile, trying to sit up but only made it half way, "Don't overwork yourself, honey. I have someone for you to meet."

Eugene smiled once seeing the babies. It made him feel better, "This is Henry and here is Alys." Rapunzel said, gesturing to the green-eyed boy and hazel-eyed gir. She gently handed them both to Eugene as the kids seemed to take a sudden interest in him. He held them, feeling much happier than he had in a while. Rapunzel cuddled closer to him, running a hand over Henry's head.

"You know we made some cute babies." Eugene said, trying to hide the evident tears in his eyes. Rapunzel looked over and smiled, slightly laughing, holding back tears of her own.

"Yeah. I guess we did." She agreed, resting her head against his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: alskjdlsakdlksajdlkjsad. guise. i'm so sorry this took like over two months to update. i'm just lazy, and i got really, really unmotivated for a while. anyways. this is more a filler for right now because things are just blah. it's cute for the most part because you guys deserve something for the wait. anyways. this is also a part for my dear friend, amy. i am hoping this will make her feel better as she goes in for her thing tomorrow morning. love you, bro. 3 and without anything else, here is the next part.

* * *

><p>Elthon was disgusted with the fact he had been caught so easily. He was planning to have a little fun with the Princess so easily there. Obviously she was bit smarter than he thought. And now he was in jail? This wasn't going to do at all for him. He never thought that he needed a back up plan. Proves just how foolish he really was.<p>

At least his brother was aware of his current situtation. Maybe he could carry out his work until Elthon was able to get out. He didn't have much hope out for him though.

Elthon groaned and leaned against the wall. This was horrible.

Everything was just turning to shit.

His plan.

Everything had gone horribly wrong.

Elthon had no idea that the girl was going to be so, what was the word, resourceful. Something along those lines. He didn't expect her to be so prepared. Or so quick on her feet. She was obviously smart and quick. Obviously he was going to have to rethink his strategy if he wanted his way. Elthon wasn't going down so easily. Or without a fight.

Elthon was going to get what he wanted, and he was going to kill anyone who got in his way.

Even if it was her family.

-x-

After a few hours of getting to know his children, Eugene had taken to getting some rest. His body was still entirely sore, and he hadn't gotten proper rest for many months. Rapunzel took the kids before heading down to her parents' study. She balanced the babies in her hand, using her foot to knock on the bottom of the door. Her mother opened the door as Rapunzel walked in. Rapunzel went and took a seat in the couch, setting the kids on the floor as they crawled about onto the ground. Rapunzel was absolutely exhausted and her parents could tell.

Rapunzel's mother sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder, gently rubbing it. Rapunzel leaned her head against her shoulder, letting out a sigh, "How are you holding up?" She asked, looking down at Rapunzel.

She let out a slightly shrug before giving out another sigh, "I think I'm doing okay. Relieved to see that Eugene is finally home. I missed him so much." She said. The Queen gave her shoulders a small squeeze, stroking her hair slightly.

"You've been very strong, sweetie." The Queen said, quietly. Rapunzel nodded in agreement, realizing how much she had been. If it weren't for the kids, she's probably be all kinds of broken down. The Queen looked at her again, "How did Eugene react to seeing the children?" She asked.

Rapunzel broke out in a beaming smile before looking up at her mother, "Oh! It was wonderful! You should have seen the look on his face, Mom." She said, smiling at the thought of the memory, "He was so happy. Probably the happiest I've seen him since I told him I was pregnant. He couldn't stop smiling. Eugene even fell back asleep with the smile on his face. It was the sweetest thing."

The Queen smiled and nodded her head, "That's wonderful." She said. Rapunzel let out a slight yawn before nestling into her mother a little bit more. The Queen noticed and let out a small laugh, "Darling. How about you go up to your room and rest? And be there just in case Eugene wakes up. Your father and I will watch the children for a while." She offered. Rapunzel agreed and got up. She bid her parents goodbye for now, giving a kiss to each of the kids before heading up into the room.

She tried to be as quiet as she could but once walking in, she saw Eugene was already up. Rapunzel closed the door before walking over, climbing onto the other side of the bed, "Hi honey." She said, quietly, stroking his head, "How are you feeling, love?" She asked.

Eugene slightly sat up, putting his arm around Rapunzel, "I'm still pretty sore. And tired. But it'll pass in time." He said, "How are you?"

Rapunzel adjusted herself, gently resting her head against his shoulder, trying not to hurt him, "I'm good. So much better now that you're finally home." She admitted. Eugene rested his cheek against the top of her head, "I missed you so much Eugene. Those months when I never heard back, that was the worst time for me. I thought you were dead. I tried not to think that, but it was hard. And then when I got that letter, I never felt such panic before. That was the most horrifying thing ever, and I was hoping it was all just a dream."

Eugene tightened his arm around her, once hearing the fears she previously had, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I hate making you worry, Rapunzel. You were on my mind everyday when I was there. I thought about you and the kids, wondering how much they've grown and how they looked. I never thought things were going to get that bad. Being confined for so long, it was terrible. I honestly thought I wasn't going to make it out alive. But then you came." He said.

Rapunzel turned her torso to look up at Eugene, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "But everything is okay now. You're safe and sound, no one is going to hurt you." She said.

Eugene smiled, "I hope you're right, Blondie." he said.

Rapunzel smirked at him and rolled her eyes, "Honey. I'm always right." She said, smugly, "You should know that by now."

Eugene rolled his eyes at her. He adjusted himself so that he was leaning against Rapunzel, trying to get comfortable. Rapunzel wrapped her arm around his shoulder, being mindful of his injuries. Eugene rested his head comfortably against the crook of her neck, closing his eyes as he listened to her breathing. Rapunzel played with a piece of his hair, resting her cheek against his forehead.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene asked, not bothering to look up.

"Hmm?" She asked, slightly looking down at him.

"What are the kids like?" He asked.

Rapunzel smiled and took to stroking his hair. She found the motion comforting to her, making it seem like everything was fine, "Hmm. They're wonderful." Rapunzel said, "They're a bit of a handful to take care of alone. I'm just glad that I've had Mom and Dad to help me. Henry is usually quiet for the most part. He really only makes a fuss when he wants something. Other than that, he doesn't make a sound. Though he's really attached to me and usually doesn't like to let to go. It gets irritating after the first couple of times. Alys is definitely the worse. She gets very, very fussy, and yells a lot. She likes to get into trouble. Many times I've set her down for a quick second and the next thing I know, she's made some kind of mess or have hidden. Alys channels you a lot, Eugene. It's very cute." Rapunzel said, smiling.

Eugene chuckled as he listened to Rapunzel. It sounded wonderful. He looked up at her, "Hmm." He muttered, "Could you get them? Please?" Eugene asked. Rapunzel smiled and nodded. She kissed his forehead before putting him into a more comfortable position.

In a few moments, Rapunzel was back with the squirming twins. She sat back next to him, adjusting herself before Alys crawled over on top of Eugene, gently poking at his chest. Rapunzel tried to get Henry to give to Eugene, but the small child clutched his mother's dress tightly. Eugene took Alys in his arms, inspecting the young girl. She definitely had his eyes, and his nose. Alys titled her head to the side to inspect her newfound father. She reached out and grabbed her father's nose with interest. Rapunzel looked over and giggled, while she cradled Henry.

"Taking interest in your daddy, hmm?" Rapunzel observed. Alys turned her head to look over at her mother, looking as if she was about to say something. She looked back at Eugene, "That's your daddy, dear."

Alys poked one of the cuts on Eugene's face before pulling back once seeing the slight pain that caused her father. She looked at him and giggled, "Daddy." Alys muttered, testing out the word she heard from her mother. Rapunzel quickly looked over at Eugene and Alys, hearing her first word. Eugene looked at her with disbelief. Her first word and it was directed just for Eugene, and nothing felt better.

"Say that again, honey?" Rapunzel asked.

"Daddy!" She said loudly, clapping her hands together at her new discovery. Alys began to repeat the word over and over. Eugene smiled and held her close to him. He looked over at Rapunzel, grinning like an idiot. Alys nuzzled against her father, "Daddy." She said again, knowing that this was indeed hers.


	13. Author's Note

note: JESUS. Guys. I feel super horrible for not updating anything for months. Especially this story. As of the moment, I've really lost motivation to do this. Slowly it's been coming back, but not enough where I feel like I can actually give you something good. I promise to finish this, and I'll try to give you a new chapter in like the next few weeks. Thanks.


End file.
